The Articles of History
Below is the entire account of StoryCraft history up until present day. Your Entry Into The Lands of Fel Arthia You were walking down the street, minding your own business, when suddenly you heard a strange sound behind you. What was the sound? A growl, like from a wolf? No, that would be weird, impossible and... weird. There were no wolves in your city, and reassured that you must have heard wrong, you continued down the very familiar street of your home town. How could anything possibly be wrong with today? Now, you had only taken a few more steps when suddenly another sound startled you from behind. This time it was no growl, but a song, perhaps the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. However, as you turned around, again, there was nothing. At this point you began thinking dark thoughts. Were you perhaps going mad? Was this the end of the world as you knew it? Was... you had barely finished the thought when suddenly a small glowing creature appeared in front of you. "Fear not, friend, you are not going mad. You have merely been... chosen." The glowing creature was no bigger than a foot, looking much like a small woman with... wings of light. Her words did not reassure you. How could they, when this... creature... spoke them. But when she continued, you felt your heart calming. It was the strangest feeling, but also quite wonderful. "Yes, that's the spirit. You have nothing to fear from me, I am merely here to... rescue you and take you to a better place where you are actually needed! You see, friend, the Minstrel is in dire need of your special powers." The little creature started drawing in the air, strange symbols that began to glow in front of you, and between them, a blue light began to shimmer... "But... but..." You began to mumble. "What... where?" This was all so... weird and wonderful at the same time. Special powers? You had never thought of yourself this way, but perhaps... it was true. The little creature started laughing, not an evil laugh, no, it was a soothing friendly sort of laugh and you felt yourself starting to smile. "Yes, there is another world beyond this... a better world, a more beautiful world, but also... a more challenging world with many dangers. This is why the Minstrel needs you, to come fight the powers of evil and make a home for yourself." "I don't understand..." You were beginning to find your voice again, and just in time too. "There is another... world? A better world? Here?" "No silly, not here... beyond Here!" And as she spoke those words, you began to see a world forming between the floating symbols. A World that began to expand beyond the bounderies of the symbols, and eventually... closed around you, pulling you in. "See, friend, you are here now... in the Great Library of the Minstrel, in the World of Fel'Arthia! Look in your hand... look at the sword. It will be your friend as you move into the World and try to survive..." - ~ - Thus you entered into the lands of StoryCraft, in the Age of The Minstrel The Minstrel's Departure After many long and prosperous years the Minstrel heard a voice on the wind, the voice of fate and adventure, the two powerful forces that the Minstrel could not resist in all of his power, so he packed a knapsack of supplies, and one morning was gone... The Creation of Realms "For centuries, the Minstrel has been gone, leaving the inhabitants of his world to fend for themselves. Some died in the battles, fighting each other, but most perished to the Hordes of Undead that roamed the World of Nightfall. The few who survived managed to make small Sanctuaries in the Dark World, Sanctuaries that in time grew into... the Realms. Their creators... the RealmGuardians, had learned how to control their Realms, using their magic to change the nature of reality. However, the Horde was still a part of the World, and they still found their way into the new Realms, but now people had hope, a Hope for a Better Future. For a time... life was bearable." In the times after the Minstrel had left a great evil had formed and overtaken the land of Fel'Arthia, so the four most powerful and influential families each split off and created their own nations. In time others followed and joined with one of the groups, thus creating the Realms of StoryCraft. Pages on The Great War and The Reawakening The Great War The Reawakening Age of Realms The new age of StoryCraft. With great Realms and peaceful lands once again. An age where people can build freely without fear of destrucion, in the Realms. And an age with huge Borderlands where order has no hold, a vast wasteland where theives roam and evil lurks. An age where friendships are made and broken. The calm before the storm, as the forces of Forsetti and the Resistance gather... Pages on The Betrayers War The Betrayers War Into the Heartstone Into the Heartstone document here The Awakening ~ The Summoning ~ You awake in the night. You are cold and sweaty. You realize that you were dreaming just a second ago, and yet, when you try to reach for the dream, it eludes you. You know that the dream holds some kind of significance, you just aren't sure... what. A clock starts somewhere. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. This doesn't make any sense to you, you do not have a clock like that anywhere. You sit up, pinch yourself. Ouch. You are not dreaming now, the pain is very real, as is the clock. Then it stops. You try to turn on the light, but the room is different. In fact, when you turn around, you see an illuminated arch on the wall to your left. It opens directly into nothingness. Wait. That's not right. There is something swirling in the darkness... a face? No. Not a face, black clouds? Waves? You are confused, and yet find yourself reaching for the archway, much like you were reaching for the dream a second ago... Then you hear the voice. It is directly in front of you, and yet, it also surrounds you, like it comes from inside your mind. "You are needed young warrior... Fel'Arthia needs you..." That name... the dream? You are almost certain that you have heard it before and yet, you cant remember the source. You arise from the bed. Strange. A small medallion dangles from your neck. You don't remember that either. What is going on? But before the panic can begin to fester within you, you feel your feet moving towards the Gate... like it is sucking you into its darkness. You feel yourself beginning to swirl, and then you realize what it was you saw before... other people floating in the dark waves, all caught in the same Maelstrom... Then, before you all collide... the voice rumbles inside you; "The Minstrel summons thee... to the Eternal Lands of Fel'Arthia!"